Constant Vigilance-Mad-Eye Moody's Story~
by Erica Amidala
Summary: Read the title.
1. Default Chapter Title

Constant Vigilance---Mad-Eye Moody's Story

Prologue 

__

"I'm not sure he trusts anyone at all, and after the things he's seen, its not surprising."

-Sirius (GoF)

"Alastor! Come here this instant!" 

A young boy with dark hair and eyes ran out of the woods.

"I'm right here! Honestly, Sarah, you worry far too much!"

"Alastor! The woods are dangerous!"

"Then why did I see you going into them with Alex McGonagall?" He said sneakily.

"ALASTOR MOODY! You are not to spy on me! Besides, I'm older, and I was with someone. Its time for dinner now."

The two teased each other good-naturedly as they walked towards the cottages on the horizon. 

__

Always the innocents will suffer, a centaur thought from deep within those same woods_, but the hunted, will become the hunter._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interested? Let me know by filling out the little box below. I'd like to know what you'd like in this story. Put it in your review or E-mail me. [Me_Myself_And5@hotmail.com][1]__BTW, this is going to be pretty long…

Feedback is a drug…feed my addiction…(Coffee would also be appreciated!) 

   [1]: mailto:Me_Myself_And5@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N

Hi all, I have been very busy with crew (rowing). I have practices every day after school until 6:30, than I have homework…that's why its taken me so long to write this, I promise I'll be sooner on the next part! BTW, see if you can figure out what some of the names mean. (Hint…Latin!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor Moody, an eleven year old from an old wizarding family was in trouble. Big trouble. 

"You are not to act that way to our neighbors! Orcusis your age and I expect you to treat him with respect, even if he doesn't do the same to you!"

"Mother, it was only a dungbomb!"

"Exactly, it was a dungbomb! I curse the person who invented those!"

"I don't like Orcus, he's arrogant and snobby, and and he's so-so Slytheriny!"

"ALASTOR! Not all slytherins are involved with the dark-arts, remember my friend Absimilis?"

Alastor nodded his head, "the one who gave me choclate?"

"Yes, the one who gave you a chocolate frog. _He_ was in Slytherin. Their quality is never giving up no matter what, is that necessarily bad? No, its not and you will judge people for the content of their character, not what house they are in, is that perfectly understood?"

"Yes mother," Alastor said shifting from foot to foot.

"Now run off," she said smiling, "I have a lot of writing to do, maybe tonight we can go to a picture show in the muggle part of town."

He smiled and ran out the door. "He set off a dung-bomb under Orcus McNair's bushes, Amara?" his father, said walking in.

"Yes, and though I don't like them very much myself I will not have him doing that! I also had a little talk with him about judging people by their houses."

"Everyone expects Slytherins to be evil, its no great wonder that he picked that up. Its too bad there are so many that prove that suspicion right. Speaking of houses have you gotten any owls from Sarah?" 

"Yes, in fact, she is enjoying charms and is quite good at potions. She loves being a prefect, hmm, she doesn't say anything here that indicates it, but I do believe that she and Alec McGonagall are…enjoying each others company."

Patrick frowned but turned it into a smile, "Well, they all have to grow up sooner or later, and he's a fine young man with a good head on his shoulders, speaking of which, isn't his mother pregnant again?"

"Yes, she thinks it's a girl and VatesTrewlany thinks that it will be smart."

"I'm sure she, or he, will be with her parents, remarkable people. So how did this dungbomb go off exactly?"

Patrick laughed as she described in detail how their neighbor's front porch had become a semi-battle ground courtesy of their son. She was interrupted when an owl suddenly flew in the window.

"It must be what Steven wants for the next addition of "Witch Weekly," Amara

said taking the letter, "wait, we completely forgot! Its Alastor's Hogwarts letter!" 

"Correction my writer, you forgot! Alasor!" He called out the door seeing his son come running up the path he exclaimed, "something you've been waiting for has arrived!" 

"Myhogwartslettercame?!" He exclaimed all in one word as his parents exchanged a smile. 

He read it once than put it in his back pocket to pin up on his wall. "So will we be going to Diagon Alley soon?"

"Not yet, its only May! In the summer we'll go to London to get your things." His mother replied laughing at his excitement.

"How am I going to wait for," he counted aloud, "May, June, July, August…. I have to wait at least 2 and a half more months!"

The answer he got was his parents falling over each other laughing. He stared at them for a moment, bewildered and than shrugging, he went to his room to dream about the school his sister and parents talked about so much. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I own nothing except for those characters you don't recognize. 

__

Feedback is a drug…feed my addiction…(Though with the amount of schoolwork I get coffee would also be appreciated!) 


End file.
